A Chance for Harry
by carmsfic
Summary: In the aftermath of the final battle, Harry is left with questions and doubts. A mysterious visit to the Forbidden Forest and a jaunt through time and space later where will Harry be? RECENTLY REVISED AND UPDATED.


A Chance for Harry

By Carms JK Rowling and her publisher(s) own the Harry Potter book series and its many great characters. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Note: This is a revised version of my old fic. It's mainly the same with a few plot changes. It was once edited by Marta but since then I've messed with it a bit so any errors are mine and mine alone. Please read and review. Also keep in mind that that this story is canon up to the fourth book in the series (Goblet of Fire). Some mention and aspects of the fifth and sixth book might crop up now and then.

It was finally over. Harry looked around his dormitory as he packed away the last of his belongings. Slowly he shut the lid to his trunk, and a feeling of great sadness and inevitability overcame him. It was done. Over the last seven years of his life, there had been very few certainties. Harry chuckled derisively at himself since he considers things like Voldemort's wish to kill him a certainty along with Hogwarts' reassuring presence and the loving support of his friends. Seven years later, Harry couldn't help but wonder what he would to do now that these certainties were gone.

Pushing away from his trunk, he walked to one of the windows that faced the lake. Gazing out into the panoramic view yet not really seeing anything, Harry relived the events of the last few weeks.

It had only been three weeks since the final defeat of Voldemort. The final battle was long and there were many casualties on both sides. On the side of Light, all deaths were mourned but for Harry and his circle of friends, several deaths were felt more than others. The deaths of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger have affected everyone who knew them profoundly and differently.

Other people generally saw Severus' death as the death of a wizard who fought against Voldemort, one of many who sacrificed his life to defeat the Dark Lord but amongst those who knew him best his death was so much more. Snape wasn't just another wizard who fought on the side of Light, he was a friend who stood up for what he believed in, protected the people he cared for, and ensured that others will never have to go thorough the pain and suffering he had seen and dealt with during his time with and against Voldemort.

On the other hand, Hermione's death deeply hurt everyone who met her. Her death was the death of a bright ray of hope for the future. Out of all the mourners Harry and Ron took it the worst. Her death was so needless and so sudden that it left many things unresolved. One of which is Harry's and Ron's friendship, with her death the glue that seemed to hold the boys' friendship together disintegrated. Harry's friendship with Ron was already teetering on the edge even before Hermione's death but after it he was inconsolable and unresponsive to Ron's efforts to mend their differences. Harry had many regrets in his life but not having a chance to say goodbye to Hermione is his greatest one.

Harry closed his eyes and recalled the events of that led to that fateful day. Many things had changed over the past few years. The most notable change was Snape's behavior towards Harry and his friends.

It began on Harry's first day as a fifth year student. Dumbledore had just informed him that due to the increase in Death Eater activity the Ministry in all their all knowing and cowardly logic had authorized Hogwarts to provide him with specialized and intensive training so he may effectively repel or prevent future attacks. They did these with the idea in mind that since he was the one who vanquished Voldemort before he would be the only one who can do so again. Scared, broken down, and unsure that he could handle the extra responsibilities, Harry retreated to a quiet place to decide if he wants to accept the 'offer' made to him. It was Snape who found him brooding in the Astronomy tower and also the one to ultimately convince Harry that moping around would accomplish nothing except get more innocents killed and should he not act they were definitely facing bleak future with no help or hope in sight.

Harry was very surprised by Snape's words. Here was the man who had caused him endless grief in the past four years offering him words of encouragement. He was even more surprised by the Potion Master's actions in the following months. Snape took on an assistant so he could offered to reduce the amount of classes he taught in an effort to free up some time so he could be Harry's primary instructor. Snape also offered to help train Harry's friends who he knew would never stand aside as Harry risked himself fighting in the front lines. Harry's respect for his mentor grew as he saw how patient and dedicated Snape was to teaching him the lessons and skills he would need for the upcoming battles. Over the course of the next few years, Snape and Harry developed a friendship based on trust if not understanding.

Harry has often asked Snape why he was helping him and the others but every time he did so, Snape smirked at Harry and diverted his attention by telling him yet another story about his school days with Lily and the 'evil' Marauders. Harry treasured those moments because it gave him a better understanding of what his parents or at least what his mother was really like as a teen.

As is the case with remembering memories of laughter and camaraderie, one must also recall the times of trial and pain. One of the most painful memories was the final battle against Voldemort and his supporters.

The day dawned with a sense of foreboding in the air. This confrontation was long in coming; the triggering factors were many and gruesome but none more violent than the senseless attack on Hogsmeade. Voldemort's forces swooped in and slaughtered many innocent witches and wizards residing there as retaliation for one of the raids performed by the Order of the Phoenix, an order lead by Dumbledore against Voldemort and his forces. Not only did the Death Eaters destroy most of Hogsmeade but they had also arranged the bodies of the slain witches and wizard in a parody of a typical day to mock Order's efforts to stop them.

Angered and distraught by the destruction of the Wizarding village Harry and the Order planned a much more strategic and aggressive offensive. The used information gathered by their inside informants to draw Voldemort out and hopefully destroy him once and for all. Their plan went off flawlessly. Their machinations forced Voldemort to act recklessly to maintain his advantage, and in his haste, Voldemort made a mistake. This one little mistake was exactly what the Order has been waiting for.

The end had begun. The Order surged through the darkened pathways of the underground paths of Voldemort's chosen headquarters. Curses and hexes flew in the air followed by screams of pain and anguish. Harry quickly dispatched of the few Death Eaters who dared confront him, and with Snape's help quickly reached the antechamber where Voldemort was waiting for him.

Voldemort began to taunt Harry the moment he entered the chamber. He targeted Harry's love for his parents and he also taunted Harry with plans of tortures and other inhumane actions reserved for his friends as soon as he was defeated. Enraged by Voldemort's words Harry lost his tenuous hold on his temper and challenged his nemesis to a duel. The duel was fierce and furious Harry's intense emotions gave his reflexes the extra edge he needed. Harry managed to hit Voldemort with a slightly dark paralyzing charm and as he was about to place another more permanent binding spell on him when Lucius Malfoy (who sneaked in) directed an familiar green-shaded killing curse at Harry. Snape saw Lucius' actions and attempted an experimental obstruction charm to divert the curse but he was too late. The blocking charm he used hit Malfoy just as the last bits of the green beam left his wand.

Severus Snape watched, as the green light headed for Harry, knowing that the spell he cast was not enough to redirect the killing curse, he tackled Harry. Snape effectively knocked Harry out of the way of the curse and successfully placed himself directly in its' path.

Quickly recovering from being knocked down, Harry aimed a strong disarming spells towards Lucius and Voldemort, followed in quick secessions of body binding curses, successfully rendering them both wandless and motionless. Rushing over to his friend's side, Harry carefully turned Snape over to find him convulsing in pain as he slowly died.

Though killing curse is usually quick and painless Snape's experimental blocking spell managed to alter the spell thus resulting in his current condition. Through short gasps of pain, Snape told Harry how proud he was of him. Between short gasps of pain Snape also told Harry how Lily was one of his closest friends growing up and that he helped train Harry because he wanted to ensure that a part of Lily lived. With his last breath Snape begged for repentance for all the horrible things he has done as a Death Eater. Tears coursing down his face, Harry forgave his mentor and old adversary. Harry slowly stood up from his crouched position beside Snape's lifeless body as the aurors and the other members of the Order entered the chamber. He approached Voldemort. He looked at the man who has caused him so much pain and then spat directly in the former Dark Lord's eye before leaving without a backward glance or a word to anyone.

Harry helped the other members of the Order capture the remaining Death Eaters and mourned with each and every one of them along the way as they uncovered their fallen comrades. Harry hovered on the edge of madness from the pain and grief, but when he came upon the body of one of his dearest friends who fell during the fighting, caught between the crossfire, he went over the edge and into the abyss. He didn't say a word or utter a sound as he fell down to his knees in front of Hermione's body. He carefully drew it into his lap and then proceeded to rock and cradle her cooling form softly murmuring, "It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be alive and happy. It wasn't supposed to be like this," softly under his breath. That was how Sirius found him several hours later. Sirius had just returned to the raid site in order to check on their progress when he happened upon Harry's slumped form. He reached out to put a hand on his godson's shoulder but Harry shrugged it off and continued to rock and mumble. Sirius had to lean forward in order to hear what he was saying, and when he understood Harry's words, and recognized the bloodied form in his godson's arms he was suffused with anger. All he could feel was anger at the world for yet again depriving Harry of another person he loved and cared for. Sirius gently took Hermione from Harry's arms and helped his godson up and out of the tunnels. Sirius ushered Harry from the killing zone in an effort to leave behind them the past but never forgetting the pain.

With a sigh, Harry brought his mind back to his present concerns. He has just technically turned 18 and graduated yesterday and now that Voldemort has been defeated he was at a loss about what to do next. He is constantly bombarded with employment offers from the Aurors' Academy to Overseas Quidditch teams but Harry was still unsure. He briefly considered taking the position with the Aurors, but after spending the last seven years of his life facing Death Eaters and other followers of the Dark Arts he didn't relish the idea of chasing after them for the rest of his life. The concept of playing Quidditch or any of the other offers just seemed so frivolous after everything that he had endured. He was no longer the same boy who arrived at Hogwarts over seven years ago, so full of energy, and in awe of everything. Sometime during his struggle to survive he had lost his zest for the simpler things in life.

Harry's reverie was interrupted by Ron's arrival.

"Hey Harry. All packed up I see. I was… Actually some of the guys and I were wandering if you would like to join us for one last stroll around the castle grounds; It's our last chance. The Hogwarts express should be here before dusk. What do you say?"

Finding the idea of an opportunity to say goodbye to old haunts and old friends a good one, Harry shrunk his trunk placed it in his magical pack and with one last look around the dormitory, shut the door behind him and followed Ron to the common room.

The tour commenced in uncomfortable silence. They were just finishing up the tour of the castle and had just walked out on the expansive grounds when they met up with a few of their fellow students. Not in the mood to listen to the others' talk about the celebrations going on about the Wizarding world, Harry bid the others a succinct goodbye and set off to explore the ground on his own. Hoping to avoid more revelers, he retreated to the Dark Forest so he can have the peace and quiet he requires to say goodbye to his memories.

Harry looked around him not really noticing his surroundings as he continued to walk deeper into the forest. He didn't realize how far he had gone until a centaur's soft whine made him look up in surprise. Before him, blocking his path stood Firenze, the centaur that warned him of Voldemort's essence during his first year.

"Good tidings to you, young Potter. I can see that you have survived the trials that Mars has put forth for you and yours. The god of war is truly one to test the limits and capabilities of his chosen champions more so than any of the others. I am happy to note that the-boy-who-lived has grown up to be the-man-who-survived. I wonder… Hmmm… Did the whole man survive?"

Unsure what the centaur truly meant Harry looked at him imploringly.

Firenze smiled indulgently at Harry before speaking up. "A person's soul is a very fragile thing. It requires three things to survive: love, hope, and growth. Without these three things, ones' soul can and will wither and die.

Harry nodded and smiled wistfully. "Ah yes. A good friend once told me long ago something that has been in my mind these past few days. He said, 'You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. However, you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no ... anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just exist. As an empty shell.' Tell me Firenze, do you believe that if a soul has undergone as much duress as mine has can it still be saved? Can love be rekindled when, for most of my life, all I have known was pain? Can I feel love when those who I love and care for are gone or drifting away? Answer me truthfully. Do you believe that I can regain what I have lost?"

The centaur looked on with a patient smile on his face. "It is late. You should head back to the castle, but before you leave, heed my words. This forest is created and sustained by Life Magic provided by the magical creatures that inhabit its many corners and crevices. Due to its unique nature the forest can be very powerful and very whimsical. There are many miracles and mysteries contained within its boundaries. Be very sure and be very careful. Now I must bid you farewell. The songs of Venus calls out to me and mine and I must hasten before the stars reach their peak and it is too late."

Harry watched as the graceful centaur left him alone in the clearing, his mind and heart pondering their conversation and Firenze's warning. Looking up at the darkening sky, Harry realizes the truth in the centaur's words regarding the passage of time. Distracted and in a hurry to get back to Hogwarts he didn't notice the movement amongst the trees around him until he tripped on an upraised root. Harry felt a short burst of pain as he struck the jagged edge of a large protruding rock before the darkness of oblivion overwhelmed him.

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See part one.

Harry wasn't exactly sure what it was that woke him. Instincts honed from over five years (they employed the use of a time turner judiciously, he trained for five years over a three year period.) of constant physical and magical training ensured that Harry was instantly aware of his surrounding. He remained still with his eyes close for the moment. Harry used his other senses to try and find any possible sources of danger before moving so not to tip off anyone who could be watching him that he is awake.

Moments of silence passed before Harry surmised that there is no immediate danger. In the next heartbeat, Harry is on his feet and one of his hands out stretched and the other tightly clasping his wand that was retrieved from the holster around his thigh. He also pushed his pack, which was slung around his shoulders, behind him in preparation for any attack. A quick consideration of his options, Harry figured out that the safest and smartest move would be to go back to Hogwarts. Fishing around inside his pack for his invisibility cloak, Harry sent a prayer of thanks to the Weasely twins for giving him the magical pack which allows him to shrink, lighten and store several knick knacks such as vials of potions, his Sonic Bolt racing broom, the new improved version of the Marauder's Map and his invisibility cloak and combat robes, without any problems as long as the cumulative weight of all the objects inside do not surpass a hundred times the actual weight of the person bearing it. Feeling more secure and less exposed with his cloak and robes on Harry promptly headed for Hogwarts.

Not wishing to disturb aurors still posted in front of the castle Harry decided to use one of the secret passages that led to the Great Hall instead of the main entryway. A sense of apprehension struck Harry as he stepped out of the secret passageway. Unsure as to the source of this unknown anxiety Harry made sure to keep a sharp lookout for anything anomalous. At first glance everything seemed as they should be.

The hall was empty, the tables are bare and the candles were not lit but as his eyes traversed the length of the room the angrier Harry became. Gone were the banners and tapestries recording the battles fought by the Order against Voldemort and that's not the only thing missing. The most notable item missing was the black monolith bearing carved of names of the men and women who were casualties of the war against Voldemort upon its surface. Incensed that anyone would dare remove these memorials from their place of honor He quickly turned to go towards the Headmistress' office.

Upon reaching the gargoyle, which still guarded the old Headmaster's office Harry said the password used by the Order which allowed them instant entry to the offices and quarters behind it. The gargoyle sat there for a moment with a confused look on his face before jumping aside to allow Harry passage.

If this were any other day Harry would have frowned at the gargoyle's hesitance to admit him but seeing as how all of Harry's attention was occupied with formulating possible reasons as to why Albus or Minerva would remove the monolith and tapestries, Harry didn't even notice.

Harry drew short when he entered the inner sanctum. The room was familiar but it was not the decorations that drew his attention or halted his progress but the people currently occupying his room. Harry could not believe what he is seeing. He rubbed his eyes a few times certain that the defect must be in his. What he was seeing just could not be possible, could it? Can the people before him be really his parents?

James and Lily were having a meeting with Albus. The new school year will begin in a few weeks and since they will both be teaching full time and since all of their children will now be attending this year certain arrangements about their family during the school years and for the holidays must be discussed.

James has accepted the position as the Professor of History of Magic when Old Professor Binns decided that he wanted some peace and quiet in his afterlife. Lily, who has been the assistant instructor for Charms for the last few years, has agreed to take over more of the Charms classes for Flitwick who wanted to spend more time for some personal research. She is overjoyed with the idea that her husband and children would all be at Hogwarts throughout the year.

They were just concluding some last minute detail before the Potters left when the door to the office opened and a young man entered. Dumbledore stood up to welcome the stranger but before he could the young man started backing away, shaking his head along the way and murmuring to himself.

Lily's heart stopped when the door opened and admitted a young man who looks exactly like her husband. Seeking her husband's gaze she saw he is as confuse as she is. Stepping forward to get a better look at the young man she stopped when she saw the young man backing up for every forward step she took. Looking back at Dumbledore and James, Lily pleaded with them to help.

Dumbledore acknowledge her request with a nod then turned to the unknown stranger. "How can I be of help to you, young man? First of all, who are you?"

Harry is in shock. First of all, Dumbledore is in the office and not McGonagall. Dumbledore stepped down from his position as Headmaster a year ago so that he may devote more time and effort to the Order. Second, Dumbledore didn't seem right, it was still Dumbledore but something was off. Last but not least, is the fact that his parents seem to be in front of him. Still shaking his head in denial, Harry didn't hear or feel the approach of another until it was too late. He felt someone collide with him from behind at a high speed, he also felt his head connect with the floor and then nothing.

Snape was in a great hurry. Something was going on. He was in the Forbidden Forest collecting some herbs that he needed for one of his potions when he felt a wave of power sweep through the forest. It took him several minutes to get his bearing back, gather his belongings and rush to the castle.

He was in such a hurry that he was unable to stop his forward momentum in time to prevent himself from colliding with the man in front of him. Quickly rushing forward to the slumped form of the person he ran into he was surprised when Lily pushed him aside before he could reach the stranger. He watched confuse as Lily gently turned the man over. A gasp of amazement slipped out of Snape as he took in the strangers face. It was James, but wait that couldn't be possible since James is standing by the Headmaster. Snape turned his gaze back to the fallen man and Lily in time to see Lily sweep back the hair covering the boy's face to reveal a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Oh Merlin! JAMES!" Lily cried out. James rushed forward to see what caused his wife's cry and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scar. He couldn't believe what his eyes beheld.

He couldn't understand what his eyes are seeing and he is not sure if he wants to understand because if he tried his old dreams and hopes that his son is alive would resurface and he wasn't sure if he can handle the raw devastation in his heart and on Lily's face when reality returned.

"Is it, James? Is it him? Is it Harry?" Lily stood up and walked back to where her husband is and begged him to confirm what she already knew within her heart to be true but James, who is still in shock, could not answer.

Before anyone could answer Lily a voice from the man on the floor was heard. "What happened? Who attacked me?" Harry opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the Headmaster's office shortly to be followed by Dumbledore's form bending over him.

"Oh, Albus. What happened? Never mind, I wanted to ask for you why the monolith is missing from the Great Hall but before we get to that I think I need to visit the medical center get the oculus charms on my eyes checked out. I just came from the forest and I must have blocked out and hit my head because I could have sworn I saw my parents when I came in just now. Odd isn't it? Out of the numerous hallucinations and after our discussion of the Mirror of Erised I would happen to have that one."

Expecting to see a reciprocating smile on Dumbledore's face Harry was alarmed that only confusion and worry was apparent in his usually twinkling eyes. Getting more alarmed as the silence from the Headmaster lengthened Harry looked up and met the shocked faces of not only his parents but also his mentor, Severus Snape. Harry then did something he rarely if ever does. He fainted dead away.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading my fic and if you are curious as to Harry's years of training please be patient. I plan on writing it out. I have outlines and other fun timeline goodies. Please review and let me know what you think.

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See part one.

Author's Note: Sorry for the many grammatical errors, English is not my native language so it's a bit difficult for me to catch the verb tenses but I'm trying.

Harry awoke with a groan of pain. He reached for his glasses and his wand, which he usually kept on his bedside table but when he was unable to find his things he sat up in a panic. It took him several minutes to recall that he no longer needs his glasses after Hermione performed the Oculus charm on him last year, which is suppose to improve his eyesight, but the lack of his wand was still very troubling.

While Harry can perform any spell without wand or incantation he liked having the wand as a sign of security and safety, it was a small hang up from his very unpredictable past and abusive childhood. He sat up slowly, carefully assessing his physical well being as well as his surroundings. As he was looking around he found his wand and his holster on the other side of the bed in the other bedside table. Harry spent a few more moments looking around him. He already knew he was in the Hospital Wing due to an innate locating charm that works only within Hogwarts grounds taught to him by Dumbledore a few years ago but some fluctuations that he is picking up from the very air and essence of Hogwarts cautioned him to be very alert.

Harry stiffened as he heard someone's approach. He decided to lie back down on the hospital bed and pretend to be asleep so not to give away his only defense, which was to surprise whoever, it is. The door opened slowly to admit Madam Pomfrey commonly known as Poppy to staff and students alike. She was carrying several vials of potions. Carefully setting down the vials on her desk, Poppy went out to the main room and checked to make sure that her only patient is still asleep and comfortable. Assured that he is fine Poppy once again went back to her office and began filling out the numerous forms that needed to be completed before the new term.

Assured from past experience that Poppy wouldn't be checking on him for another hour Harry carefully sat up and sent out a small bit of his magic using another spell taught to him by Dumbledore in order to better plan the defense of the castle during the war. When the magic returned to him carrying the information he needed Harry was stunned. The whole castle is different from what he can remember; while the spell can't identify people it can give an approximation of the number of people, their location within the castle and it can also give dimensions and area of the regions within the castle and around it recently made or structurally changed. According to the information he received the castle nearly twice as big as he remembers it to be.

The enlargement of the classrooms and other facilities within the castle as well as the addendum of new rooms and wings to accommodate more students and faculty can account for the additional space but according to the readings of the analysis spells the new modifications have been in place for over 3 years. Feeling very vulnerable and out of place Harry sought to go somewhere familiar and the first place that came to mind was the Shrieking Shack.

Quickly summoning his pack and wand that was on the table across from his bed he prepared to leave. After checking to make sure his belongings has not been tampered with Harry retrieved his trunk to get a change of clothing and a cloak. Once fully dressed and ready he picked up his cloak and robe and hastily strapped his wand in the holster back onto his thigh. He quietly made his way across the castle to the secret passage leading out to the Whomping Willow.

During the walk his mind was busy trying to process the changes he has discovered as well as to any and all possible explanations as to why or what could have caused it. He was just about to exit the passage when he recalled Firenze's words from the night before. The recollection caused Harry to freeze mid step as his agile mind tried to incorporate that fact with his new discoveries and come out with an explanation that would work. Turning back around he began walking back to the Headmaster's office to try and get some answer that will either confirm or deny his theory

Disclaimer: See part one.

Chapter 4

Albus Dumbledore was in his office in a bit of a dilemma. He has just received an owl from Aubrey Bertram, the DADA professor. Bertram sent with the owl his apologies and notice that he would not be available to teach at the start of the term due to a family emergency. While he understands the brevity of Bertram's family situation he is still left with a dilemma that cannot easily be solved. A replacement must be found and, unfortunately, due to the urgency of the situation there are not very many candidates who can fulfill the position. At a loss as to what to do he turned his mind to other matters, especially the situation concerning their young visitor who is currently in the Hospital Wing. Albus has spent part of the previous evening after everyone has gone to bed thinking the matter over. In his long life there have been very few things that have managed to rattle him as much as the boy's appearance the previous night did. The boy looks so much like Lily and James yet there is something about the boy that seemed peculiar. It took him some time to recognize he aura of powerful Life Magic surrounding the boy, which gave off his unique feel. This aura has brought up more questions than answers. His reverie was interrupted by a knock on his door. He looked up to see the subject of his thoughts waiting there.

"Good Morning. Please come in and have a seat. Would you like some tea?" He asked as he mentioned for Harry to take a seat. When the boy nodded his accent he called for a house elf that served them tea. Once the elf left he took a long sip from his tea. "How may I help you?"

"Headmaster, when you have a moment I'd like to discuss a few things with you regarding my presence here." Harry took another sip before he set his cup down and asked Dumbledore a question. "Sir, I… well… I was wondering if you can tell me some things about the Forbidden Forest and Life Magic."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in surprise. He leaned back in his chair and observed Harry for several moments before answering him.

"Well, now where to begin? Hmmm… Well Life Magic is very powerful branch of magic. It is considered to be the source of the magical energy that feeds into every magical creature or being like those living in the Forest. The forest is a great source of Life Magic since it is untouched and is a safe haven from many varieties of magical creatures." He paused for a moment watching as Harry tried to understand the significance and power of life magic. "As all great and powerful things there is a catch with Life Magic due to its unique nature, as source of all that is it can never be controlled by the will of any witch or wizard. It has been known to cause miracles or acts of magic that can never be duplicated by any spell, incantation, potion or curse known to anyone. Many have tried and they have all failed, many more will try and they too shall fail. Now, young sir, I have answered your question mayhap you can answer mine. How is it that I your aura is suffused with Life Magic?"

Harry sat up surprised. "You can sense it?"

Dumbledore inclined his head both as an agreement as well as an encouragement for him to continue but Harry was no longer paying any attention to him. He seem to be caught in the whirlwind of his thoughts and his one sided argument with himself. After a few moment of muttering to himself Harry once again looked up at Dumbledore, his eyes now alit with fervor and certainty.

"Then that must be it. That's how I got here. Don't you see?"

Still confused Dumbledore looked Harry straight in the eye. "See what? Got where? In my youth I had participated in several studies dealing with Life Magic and yet I am still confuse. Would you please care to explain?"

Dumbledore's question brought Harry attention back to focus. "Oh I'm sorry sir. Let me explain. First of all I just wanted to reassure you that I do not mean anyone any harm. I can take a Wizarding Oath on that if you like. My name is Harry Potter and well sir… I don't know how to tell you this but according to what you have just told me and due to some things a friend told me… well sir… I might be from another reality."

"Another reality, you say. How delightful!"

Harry smiled at Dumbledore's reaction. It was similar to the reaction of the Dumbledore of his reality after being told that Severus intends to take over Harry's training. "Yes, Sir. Another reality. I am Harry and I am from an alternate reality."

"Preposterous! No one can travel across dimensions."

"Ah Severus.I was about to call for you. Sit, Harry and I were just having the most interesting conversation."

Harry just nodded dumbly, his eyes still riveted upon his friend and old mentor.

"Headmaster why are you listening to this boy's lies why don't you just tell him to vacate the premises or mayhap send him on to St. Mungo's. Anyone who believes they can breach the inter-dimensional barrier is surely delusional." Snape sneered as he watched Harry beneath lowered eyelids.

Harry sat up with an angry start. Even after all the time he spent in Snape's company he still has problems controlling his temper when in Snape's company. "I am not a liar. I mean what I said. I am from another reality and I can prove it."

Intrigued Snape raised on of his eyebrows in inquiry as well as a direct challenge to Harry. Before Harry could do anything the Headmaster spoke up. "It's true Severus. Just look at him, really look at him. Tell me, what do you see?"

Snape sighed and acquiescence to the old man's wishes. When he did so he almost fell out of his seat. The boy across from him who Dumbledore refered to as Harry, is covered, no enveloped by the blueish purple haze associated with Life Magic.

"Life magic but how? When? Where?"

Dumbledore nodded approvingly. "We believe it occurred in Forbidden forest last night."

Snape nodded understandingly. "The surge that I felt. But how? Why?"

"We were about to get there. Now Harry why don't you tell me what happened that night."

Harry nodded and began. "Alright then. Yesterday I graduated from Hogwarts. Mind you school has been out for a while but our graduation was postponed. A few friends and I thought it would be a great idea to walk around the grounds one last time before we boarded the train. Along the way, my friends and I separated so that I could say goodbye to some of my more private memories. Seeking some peace and solitude I headed into the Forbidden forest and since I was preoccupied with my thoughts I didn't realize how far I've gone into the woods until a centaur called out to me. It was Firenze, a centaur I met during my first year. We talked about the war and the defeat of Voldemort."

Snape sat back appalled when Harry said the Dark Lord's name. "Voldermort?! What!?"

Harry nodded then proceeded to explain. "You must understand my reality is not at peace. We have just recently concluded a massive war against the forces of Voldemort. A war that has left many casualties and many unresolved matters among the Wizarding population not just in the British Isles but throughout the world. What Firenze and I discussed was a very personal matter and I would rather not discuss it at this time. Anyway, we soon parted but before Firenze left he gave me very odd message. He told me that Life Magic fills every corner and facet of life in the forest. He also told me that I must be very sure and very careful and before I can ask him to elaborate as to what I should be careful about he disappears. I searched the immediate clearing for a few minutes before leaving it I couldn't find him and it was getting very late. Somewhere along the way back to Hogwarts I tripped on something and fell. The next thing I remember is waking up in the forest. I got up and headed to here. Imagine my surprise when I got here and saw all this. At first I wasn't sure what happened. There were so many changes and I was angry so I headed straight here from the Great Hall. The rest you know."

"Thank you, Harry. We have I few questions before we proceed if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, Sir. I, too, have some more questions." Harry quickly agreed.

Snape asked the first question. "Can you tell us more about the situation with Voldemort?"

Harry smiled wistfully before he answered. This specific question was among the short list of the first questions he expected them to ask. "Ah that's a very good question and for you to understand the answer or the situation I must start in the beginning. I don't know how things worked out in this reality but in mine Voldemort was temporarily vanquished when I was very young but not defeated, and in my fourth year he was resurrected." Harry paused and looked around him to gauge the reaction to his announcement. He saw the shock on their faces as well as concern he continued on.

"Our Ministry refused to acknowledge his return until it got to the point where they can deny it no longer. It wasn't until I began my fifth year that the Ministry decided to take action against Voldemort but by then it was already too late. In the space of a few months Voldemort and the Death Eaters with the help of Dementors and other dark creatures managed to regain their power and previous hold over the Wizarding community. There were news of kidnappings and killings in headlines of the Daily Prophet practically everyday. After the rather brutal attack in Diagon Alley the Ministry decided that something must be done immediately so they commissioned Professor Dumbledore to reactivate the Order of the Phoenix." Harry took a small pause to gauge their reactions before continuing on. "I along with my friends and many other witches and wizards were trained to lead and combat whatever dark forces threatened the Wizarding world. We were trained in combat techniques, both magical and physical, they are also trained us in strategic planning, emergency healing and many other skills we might need to survive. The the trainers were merciless and successful. We learned to be leaders, to be soldiers and to be efficient and merciless when the situation called for it. We trained for years and when we have completed our training we trained others. It was war and everyone was involved. By my seventh year over two thirds of the students from my graduating class was involved with the war efforts and many more joining as news of more attacks arrive. In retaliation to our participation and efforts against him Voldemort attacked during our original graduation ceremony. It was a very good thing that we heard about the attack before hand and was able to use the opportunity to capture as many of his supporters as we could. It was one of the few opportunities we had to turn the tides in our favor through great sacrifice. Many died but that day brought us new hope and more insight into Voldemort's forces than we knew before. For the next few weeks it seemed as despite our relentless labors we might still loose the war. It wasn't too long from then when fruits of our struggle became apparent. Members of the Order and aurors managed to defeat and capture not only Voldemort but also almost all of his followers. Those who weren't captured at the final battle are now being hunted down."

Silence encompassed the room when Harry finished speaking. It was obvious to both Dumbledore and Snape that recalling the war has brought back all the pain and suffering he has lived through. They watched on as Harry took several breaths before looking up, his face set in a mask that revealed none of his emotions.

"I have answered your questions. Could you please answer one of mine? Could one of you please tell me where I am… I mean, your Harry is? Is he still alive? Where is he now?"

Harry looked towards Dumbledore for the answer he sought fully expecting the answer to come from his mentor so he was surprised when he heard Snape spoke up. "You, or rather, our Harry died. Lily and James were in hiding when Voldemort attacked them. Lily ran out the back door with little Harry while James tried to hold him off. Voldemort was about to kill James when Snape and a squadron of Aurors crashed in the front door and stopped him. James was spared. You were not so fortunate. While Lily was attempting to flee into the nearby forest Peter jumped up from behind some brushes and stunned her. She accidentally dropped you and… and…" Snape paused when he saw how the story was affecting Harry who seems to be holding his breath. He cleared his throat once and continued. "Lily was heart broken; she kept blaming herself for your death even though there was nothing she could have done. It was a horrible tragedy."

Harry slowly turned to Dumbledore and asked the question that Dumbledore has been expecting him to ask ever since Harry mentioned being part of the forces that defeated Voldemort.

"Voldemort and his followers. Is he… are they still a threat here?"

"Voldemort was granted the Dementor's kiss not long after his capture and thanks to Peter who gave out names of his fellow dark wizards most of his Death Eaters was captured."

Harry released a short sigh of relief before asking another question. "The night of the attack in Godric's Hollow. Where there any other casualties besides me?"

"No. You were the only one who died from the attack." Harry nodded upon hearing Dumbledore's words then withdrew from the office, his mind trying to cope with the information he has just received.

Harry got up to leave but he was forestalled by Dumbledore. "Harry? I will do everything I can but you have to understand that the very nature of Life Magic will make finding a solution through that venue almost completely impossible. All I'm saying is you might want to consider what you are going to do if we are unable to get you back home."

Harry closed his eyes before he nodded understandingly. "Yes sir. I expected as much. Thank you for your help anyway. I think I need to go and think for a bit. Thank you again."

Snape watched with fascinated eyes at the bleakness an acceptance in Harry's eyes that there might not be any hope of getting him home. There was something in the boy's eye that reminded him of himself shortly after realizing the folly of his deeds as a Death Eater.

Disclaimer: See part one.

Chapter 5

Harry needed to clear his head so he decided that a short flight around the Quidditch pitch is called for. Out of all the things he gave up during the war being able to fly is one thing he missed the most. For Harry being up in the air, soaring high and free is one of the most wonderful feelings he has ever experienced. When he is flying he can leave his cares behind, his responsibilities and just be free to be Harry. He retrieved his Sonic Bolt, a prototype broom he help design and create with the cooperation of the Comet Trading Company for the members of the Order to use during attacks and reconnaissance mission when speed is of the essence. It has the capability of achieving speeds almost five times faster than the Firebolt, which is the fastest broom available to the public. It contained many charms and spells to ensure the safety of the rider despite the hazardous conditions he or she is in.

Harry was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of flying again when an idea of what he can do in case he did have to stay here came to him. He still has a key to his vault in Gringotts but the money in there isn't his. In this reality the money in there is being used by his family and he still didn't know how that situation would turn out so he needed to be independent. Harry made a couple maneuvers that he has perfected over the years and as he was coming out of one of the more dangerous one he was struck with an idea on what he could do. He quickly turned his broom towards Hogsmeade where he apparated to Diagon Alley.

Harry smiled as he exited the main office of the broomstick company a much richer man. He has just left a meeting with Comet Trading Company. A meeting he arranged through the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies, the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley. The company representatives and executives agreed to hear them once they heard that he might have a working design for a better, safer and faster broom. They were in a meeting for almost four hours but by the end of the meeting they have signed contracts making Harry a great deal richer and a part owner of the company in exchange for his design schematics and his skills to design for them a whole new line specifically for each member of the Quidditch line up.

Now that he is financially secure Harry decided that he needs to get a few things for himself since all he essentially have are his the things in his pack which isn't much. His first stop was Madam Malkins where he bought several black robes as well as a few more formal robes. He also acquired other pieces of clothing that he promised to pick up at a later date. Once that was done he headed to Ollivanders to get his wand checked out to see if his amazing journey did anything to it.

He entered the store and when he walked in he was struck with the nostalgia of his first visit to this establishment.

"Hello may I help you?" Mr. Ollivander asked Harry.

Harry smiled and approached the old man. "Yes Sir I was wondering if you could check to see if my wand has been damaged. I have recently been on a very unusual journey."

"Oh of course. Let's see it."

When Harry handed over his wand the old man froze in shock. "How? Where did you get this wand?"

Harry smiled at him but declined to answer. The old man stared at Harry and after a few moments blinked his eyes a few times then he once again smiled and began the tests. When he was done he handed back the wand to Harry. "That was a very interesting wand and it must have been one very unusual journey perhaps you might join me for a cup of tea to discuss it?"

Harry took his wand and holstered it before politely declining Mr. Ollivander's offer of refreshment. "I'm sorry sir but I'm in a bit of a hurry maybe at another time."

The old man accepted his excuses. Harry paid the requisite fee and left. As he stepped out of the shop his stomach grumbled to remind him that he hasn't had any food so he decided that lunch would be next and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. As he was passing by one of the many dark alleys he heard a muffled scream and the laughter of several young men. Harry acted instinctively and within moments he was running from the source of the sound. He came upon a girl being forcefully restrained by four boys about her age.

"Let me go! Damn you Leto! Let me go or else!" The girl shouted at his captors.

The boy she called Leto just laughed. "Or else what slut?"

Harry chose this moment to intervene. "Or else I'll have to do something and you boys might not like what I do to you. You see I'm not partial to anyone who would hold a young lady against her will."

All five teens turned to face Harry. Two of the boys instinctively backed up when they saw the emerald glow from Harry's blazing eyes. "I'm giving you boys to the count of three to let her go. One... Two..."

Before Harry could reach the end of his count the two boys holding the girl restrained dropped her and made a run for it while Leto and his other companion tried to draw their wands but before their wands cleared their pockets Harry has stunned them. Harry gave each of them a disdainful glance as he walked towards the girl.

"Are you all right, Miss?" The girl began to nod but stopped and burst into tears as the shock of the situation wore off and her fears caught up to her. Harry took the girl into his arms and led her out of the alley.

He gently stroked her hair and murmured soothingly to her. Harry has had much practice with comforting distraught people since he personally delivered any news regarding casualties of anyone under his command to the loved ones they left behind.

"Shhh... It's ok now. You're safe. I'll protect you. Shhh..."

Harry didn't know why he felt so protective about this girl. While he possesses a naturally caring and protective personality the way he felt about this girl feels more powerful and intense. He glanced down at the girl's features and can't help but wonder why the girl appears so familiar.

It took several more minutes before the girl's sobs began to subside. "Thank you." She said in a soft voice. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't arrived when you did. I think I'll be alright now. Thank you. By the way my name is Jasmine."

Harry watched the girl and from past experience he noted that the girl is not all right but covering it up and putting up a brave front. "I'm glad to be of service Jasmine. Why don't you let me buy you lunch or something?"

Harry watched the emotions flash across the girl's expressive brown gaze. "I... I can't... I just want to go home." Jasmine said softly, her voice cracking.

Harry smiled understandingly. "Then let me escort you home." When he saw Jasmine about to refuse his offer he quickly added, "Please let me. For my own peace of mind."

Jasmine reluctantly nodded and pulled out a small piece of cloth from her pocket and held it out to Harry. "Please hold on. It's a portkey to my parents' home."

Harry had barely grabbed on when Jasmine activated the port key with a softly uttered password and the world tilted with its patented jerking motion associated with port keys.

When they reached their destination, it took Harry a moment to regain his equilibrium. He has hated port keys since the night of third task of the Tri-Wizard competition in his fourth year. He followed the crying/hiccupping Jasmine into the grand and majestic home. He looked about in awe as he saw the house's contents. The feeling he is now experiencing is similar to the ones he experienced when he first set foot inside the Burrow, the Weasleys home.

"My parents are in the library. I'll call a house elf to summon them. I'm sure they will want to meet you. Thank you again for your help. I really appreciate it." Jasmine said as she alternatingly wiped her tears and called out for a house elf gave it a request to send her parents to the front parlor. Once the house elf has vanished she led Harry down the corridor and into a small sitting room. She motioned for Harry to have a seat and called for another house elf. This house elf appeared with tea and a tray of little sandwiches. At the sight of the food Harry's stomach growled in response.

Jasmine's gaze danced merrily despite her reddened tear stained eyes when she heard this and Harry blushed a bit. "Sorry about that but I haven't eaten today."

Jasmine nodded understandingly. "Then please help yourself. My parents should be here soon."

Jasmine left the room to quickly get something in her room to give to Harry as thanks for saving her and to wash her face. Resigned to be alone for the moment Harry decided to just wait for her to return. He leaned forward and reached for his second sandwich and was about to take a bite of it when the door to the parlor opened up to admit the last people he expected.

"Jassy are... YOU!"

Disclaimer: See part one.

CHAPTER 6

James has just spent the past few hours confined with his wife in his library as they tried to analyze the situation from the previous evening. They are still not sure who the boy in the Headmaster's office really is. The boy's appearance however brought back memories of the past. Over the past 17 years many things have happened to the Potter family. Everything changed for them on that Hallows Eve.

October 31st, 1981

Godric's Hollow

Lily has agreed to take Harry up to bed while James checked on the wards around the house. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard James' shout.

"Run Lily! Take Harry and run!"

Lily clutched her young son closer to her and ran for the back entrance. Terrified for her husband but more afraid for her son Lily ran out the door and towards the magical forest behind their home. She was almost at the edge of the forest when she felt her body seize up from a spell cast by someone behind her. As she lost control of her limbs she watched with horrified eyes as the small form of her son fly out of her slack grasp and collide with a jutting rock. She heard his aborted cry of surprise as he flew in the air and beheld his still form unable to do anything to help him.

James heard Lily rush pass by the room and towards the door in the kitchen. He drew himself up to his full height and prepared to face Voldemort to give his wife and child every precious second to escape even at the cost of his life. James gave it his best try unfortunately he was no match for Voldemort and within a couple of minutes he was disarmed and in the mercy of the dark lord. He looked up at the serpent-like features of his foe and hoped that he has given Lily and Harry enough time to get away so that his death would not be in vain. He steeled himself for the curse he knows is coming but before the killing curse could be uttered he heard the front door smash open and salvation rushed in. It came in the form of some aurors following Severus Snape who wasted no time in subduing Voldemort. James wasted no time as soon as he was able to reach his wand he too sent a few binding spells in Voldemort's direction. Once assured that this defeated opponent was not going anywhere he turned to thank Snape but before he could he heard Lily's anguished scream coming from the back garden. James and Severus both ran towards the source of the cry and as they arrived at the doorway James felt his world turn upside down. He saw the forms of two of his best friends, one wearing Death Eater robes and cowering on the ground while the other clad in his Auror's Cloak with his wand pointed at the other man. He walked to approach them but Snape's strangled cry from behind him made him turn. As he followed Snape's gaze he felt a part of himself wither and die. He quickly rushed to the hysterical form of his wife and the body of his bleeding and lifeless son all the while blaming himself for not protecting his family.

Present, Potter's library...

That night has brought many of their dreams crashing down and began a new life for them. The first few months were hellish for everyone. Lily was admitted into St. Mungo's for part of the time due to difficulties with dealing with Harry's death and it wasn't until they found out that she was pregnant again that she began to let go of the past and move on. Just a little before midnight on August 11th, just under a year after Harry's death, with a healthy pair of lungs and Lily's red hair, Jasmine Evelin Potter was born and with her birth also came new hope for a better future. Their family continued to grow and prosper. Two years after Jasmine's birth Lily gave birth to another baby boy who they named William Everet Potter. Will was a happy baby who sported Lily's red hair and James' brown eyes just like Jasmine. A few years later another member was added to the Potter household. Rose Jannette Potter was born in the middle of a summer storm. Her jet black hair and emerald green eyes reminded her new parents of another their baby son born on a summer night similar to this one many years ago bearing very similar features.

James sighed and turned to his wife who has spent part of the previous night in tears. The sight of the boy bearing a strong familiarity to him and the unique scar reminded Lily so much of their son, Harry, and the pain and guilt she felt at his death. It wasn't so much the boy's familiar features that triggered such a response from Lily as much as the scar on the boy's forehead. When Harry struck the rock which prematurely ended his life he was cut on the forehead in the same spot with the same distinctive lightning bolt like formation. James came up behind his wife and offered her the drink she asked for. He was about to tell her how much he loved her when a sudden pop announced the arrival of Winnie, one of their house elves.

"Sir and Ma'am, Miss Jassy has come home and asks that you meet her in the front parlor."

James nodded to the house elf. "Thank you Winnie. Tell her we'll be there in a few minutes we just need to finish things up here." He expected the elf to vanish after giving its message but it remained in its spot squirming as if she wanted to say more. "Is there anything else, Winnie?"

"Oh yes sir! It's just that Miss Jassy was crying sir and she isn't alone. She has a boy with her. That's all sir." Winnie said in a rush then disappeared with another pop.

"Did she say that Jassy was crying?" Lily asked worriedly and before James can answer her question she was on her feet and out the door. James had to run to catch up to her. They reached the door to the front parlor in minutes.

James is the first one in the room and was inquiring about his daughter's health when he realized that Jassy wasn't there but someone else was.

"Jassy are... YOU!"

Harry scrambled up to his feet as if preparing to flee. His eyes wide and his body tense. He knew that his parents were alive in this reality, he saw them last night, but he didn't think he'd meet up with them so soon. With everything that has happened he hasn't had much chance to think about the situation and he is not prepared to meet them yet. He made his way towards the doorway that Jasmine and him came in through. He was almost out the door when he heard his full named being shouted out along with the directive not to move. Years of training and his own instincts made Harry follow the bellowed order.

Lily almost ran into James when he abruptly stopped but didn't chastise him for she soon saw the reason for it. In front of them stood the young man from the night before. When the young man saw them he quickly made an about-face and almost ran to the other door. Something within Lily prompted her to call out to him.

"HAROLD JAMES YOU HAD BETTER STOP AND STAY PUT IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!"

Lily was in shock when he stopped and slowly turned around to face them. His eyes fleeting first to James, then to Jasmine, who has just arrived, and finally to her. The look on his face was one of confusion and pain.

"I'm sorry. I really am but I can't... I just can't deal with this right now." Harry cried out before he ran for the door and out of the house leaving in his wake two shocked adults and one very confused girl.

Harry went back to Hogwarts for he didn't know where else to go. He went directly to the dungeons but when he didn't find Snape there, who is the man he has confided to during the war, he headed to the Headmaster's office to ask the old man for advise regarding what he should do next.

Harry was bid entry upon knocking and seated himself in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Headmaster I need your help." Harry proceeded to tell the old man about what happened with the Potters.

"I would love to get to know them but I'm not ready yet. For as long as I can remember I have wished that they were there for me to turn to but now that they are I don't know what to do. Please help me."

Dumbledore thought the matter over. The situation, to say the least, is very complex. "I can understand your feelings Harry but can you not also see this situation from their point of view? Why won't you go talk to them Harry? What are you afraid of?"

Harry froze at Dumbledore's question. What was he afraid of? As he asked the question the answer came readily. He's afraid they will reject him. He's afraid they couldn't love him once they got to know him. He wasn't their little boy anymore and in the course of the war he has had to do many things that he was not proud of.

Dumbledore didn't need to hear Harry's answer because it was written all over his usually impassive face. "You mentioned that all your life you have wished they were there for you to turn to. You wished for them to be there for you to get to know. All your life you wondered what if. Well, my boy, this is your chance. I say you take it, Damn your fears, reach for your dreams." He waited a moment for Harry to respond when he saw him slowly nod he continued. "They have wondered the same. Those first years after your death I would come by Godric's Hollow and check up on your parents and our conversation tend to include you. For every holiday or birthday they celebrated they wondered what you would have been like at that age or what would you have done during the festivities. They crave to get to know you just as much as you have wanted to get to know them. Give them a chance, Harry. They will not turn their backs on you. Not for all the galleons in the world." Harry sat there for a few minutes in silence taking in all that Dumbledore told him.

"Thank you Headmaster. I needed to hear that. You have been most helpful to me and if there is anything I can help you out with please do not hesitate to ask."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and was about to dismiss the younger man when he spied Bertram's letter and an idea came to mind. "Harry how would you like to have the opportunity to get to know your parents and your siblings better?"

Harry leaned forward. "I'd like it very much sir. What did you have in mind?"

Dumbledore reached for a rolled parchment on his desk and handed it to Harry. Confused, Harry accepted it and open it to read the contents. His eyes widened when he read the notice Dumbledore was about to send to the Daily Prophet advertising for an interim DADA Professor.

"Both your parents have agreed to teach here in the upcoming school year and your siblings will also be attending. This will give you the opportunity to spend more time with them as well as help me out of a bind. Based on the stories you told us and based on your status as a member of the Order of Phoenix you are suitably qualified to act as a DADA professor."

Harry smiled at the old man's manipulative maneuvering. "Well, Headmaster. It appears that you have just hired yourself a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Once Harry agreed the rest of the meeting revolved around Harry's new position. Dumbledore told him that his predecessor has already ordered the books for the class and at this late date it would be very hard to change the lists but if this presented a situation they will find a way to remedy it. Harry told him that they need not go to any such length and after flipping through the assigned book he deemed them good enough. They worked on some curriculum outlines and some other administrative detail they needed to deal with. It was very late when they concluded their business. Dumbledore offered to put Harry up in the staff quarters for the night and for the rest of summer vacation but Harry declined and left. He had a few more things to deal with and he couldn't do that if he hid in the castle so he got a room at the Leaky Cauldron. As Harry fell asleep he couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring.

CHAPTER 7

The next few days passed quickly for Harry. He has been busy arranging for some things he'll need for the upcoming school year as well as creating his new lesson plans and attending meetings in the Comet Trading Company since they started production of his new racing broom named the Lightningbolt Series, a name they derived from Harry's lightning shaped scar.

Harry packed up the last of his things and prepared to apparate to Hogsmeade. He has a meeting with Snape who offered to help him plan his lessons more carefully. Harry's acceptance of the DADA position gave the two men something in common. From the Snape of his reality Harry knew that his mentor did not really covet the position of DADA he just objected, albeit sometimes very strongly, against the people that has been chosen in the past to teach it so when Harry approached him and offered to step down if he wanted to teach the class he laughed. He had no objection to Harry teaching the class because he knows that Harry who has been in close contact with the dark arts can teach them better than any other idiot who learned from a book, like Quirrell or only had a very limited exposure to the dark side and proclaimed themselves experts, which was Aubrey Bertram's case. He arrived at Hogwarts just after lunch and proceeded to the Dungeons where he knows Snape would be lurking. He knocked on the door to the potions classroom and waited for Snape's response. The response came in the form of a blackened Snape snatching the door open and growling at Harry. From Snape's appearance Harry correctly guessed that he was in the middle of some potion and Harry's knock distracted him enough for the said potion to explode in his face.

"Well hello, Severus. You seem to have a smudge on your cheek." Harry said cheekily all the while pointing to the large amount of soot and grime on his face.

Snape snarled at him before ginning. "Cheeky bastard. You now owe me some skelegro and don't think I won't give you detention so you can brew it. I'll do it too since I know you are not a complete idiot when it comes to potions." A few days ago Snape accidentally discovered that Harry was a very competent potion brewer when he walked in while Harry was brewing some healing potions that he wanted to have handy for his classes. They had a long discussion about potions and Snape was glad to note and made a point of telling Harry that he is glad that at least one of Potter's spawns actually managed to inherit Lily's talent with brewing. Harry smiled because he has heard this line many times from his own Snape. Once his Snape stopped picking on Harry he was happy to discover that he actually liked potions and was actually pretty talented in the subject.

Harry smiled at Snape and handed him a small bag. "Or not. Maybe you should look at what I got for you before you start assigning me detentions and while we are on the subject I don't think that you can give other teachers detention because if that was true I'm sure Minerva would have given you a permanent detention by now based on how you mistreat her Gryffindors."

Snape ignore Harry's snipe about his treatment of Gryffindors and opened the bag to peer inside. When Snape saw the bottle of phoenix tears inside his face cracked into a small smile. Phoenix tears are a very potent healing ingredient and very hard to acquire. It was also the missing component he needed to brew a pet project of his and has been complaining about his inability to acquire some at a reasonable price.

"Well maybe you won't have to make me a new batch of skelegro but you are still a cheeky bastard." Snape groused as he went to his store room to put the small vial on the shelf along with the other ingredients he needed for his potion.

Harry smiled and pulled out his lesson book and before long both men were busy arguing about the different aspects of learning and methods of teaching the Patronous charm.

It was around mid afternoon when he left the Dungeons and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. He came up onto the painting that led to the kitchen and tickled the pear and came face to face with the youngest Potter, Rose. He gave her a small smile and introduced himself.

"Hi there, my name is Harry. What's your name?"

The little girl smiled shyly at Harry before responding. "I'm Rose Potter."

The little girl watched Harry with apt fascination. Harry met her gaze straight on and raised one of his eyebrows in inquiry. The little girl giggled at his actions. Harry liked the sound of her laughter so he proceeded to make comical faces which produced more giggles out of the little girl. Harry stopped his antics when the little girl reached up and touched his hair which hung over his eyes. "Your eyes look like mine and mommy's. I like you."

Harry smiled at the little girl's blunt assessment and comments. "Well I like you too." Before Harry could say anything else a house elf hefting an overstuffed food basket came up to them and handed it to Rose. Rose took it and started to head for the door. Before she left the kitchen she looked back and gave Harry a small wave goodbye.

Harry watched with stunned silence as his youngest sibling left. Rose was a beautiful little girl who immediately charmed Harry and claimed his heart. Harry smiled wistfully to himself before he placed the image of the little girl smiling shyly at him into his heart and memory.

The first day of September found Platform 9 and ¾ buzzing with activity. Students and their parents are running around like crazy maniacs as they hurried to make sure that they are not late nor have they forgotten anything else at home. Harry watched from his seat in one of the compartments. He talked Dumbledore into allowing him to ride the train along with the students and the other apprentices. He also got Dumbledore to promise not to announce that he is the new DADA professor. He wanted it to be a surprise for the kids when they walk into his classroom. He smiled as he saw Mr. and Mrs.Weasley escort Ginny, who is the last Weasley in Hogwarts and a seventh year, on to the train. It made Harry feel at peace to watch the chaos associated with the departure of the Hogwarts Express. The chaos of students merrily calling out their friends signifies to Harry that this world is a one that is safe for children to be out and merry not hiding from Death Eaters. Turning away from the window Harry went back to the Quidditch magazine that featured the Lightningbolt. He was so occupied with it that he didn't notice how quickly time passed. It was almost 11 o'clock and close to the trains departure time when someone knocked on the doorway of his compartment.

Harry looked up and saw Rose standing in the doorway.

"Hi Harry. I was wondering if I can sit with you there is nowhere else to sit. I didn't want to sit with my brother or my sister because they always pick on me and I don't know anyone else.

Harry smiled and motioned for her to come in. "Sure thing no problem. Come on in." Rose gave him a grateful smile and took the seat opposite of his.

"Thanks a lot Harry."

During the course of the ride Harry talked to Rose about everything. Harry specifically made a point to ask about the Potter family's home life. Midway to their destination the snack lady came by and Harry bought both of them some snacks and they quietly as they ate the candy. Harry found that he had much in common with Rose besides for his coloring. They both had a moderate temperament and have a high patience for others. It is apparently a survival trait needed when one grows up among fathers, brothers, and uncles who made it their life's work to prank others. He asked her about what Lily and James are like to have as parents and the image he got made him yearn to know the loving and caring parents she described. The rest of the ride passed quickly. When they reached the Hogsmeade station Harry stayed close to Rose and even offered to ride with her on the boats. They followed Hagrid to the boats and chose a boat for themselves. Harry cheated a little and used magic to row the boat therefore giving them more time to talk. Rose told Harry about her most recent birthday party and how much fun she had. Harry soaked in his sister's warmth and open hearted smiles. He also shared through her stories what it would have been like grow up under his parents care.

Upon reaching the entrance to the Great Hall Harry left Rose among her peers and made his way through a secret tunnel to reach the head table quickly. He took the seat farthest away from his parents and sat beside some of the new apprentices. He looked around and noted that both Jasmine and Will are in Gryffindor but he really wasn't surprise to him. Once he satisfied his curiosity about which students are in which house he decided to look at who the current apprentices. Seated closest to him is Terry Boots and Susan Bones. He also recognized Marcus Flint and Lisa Turpin farther down the table. He continued to scan the rest of the apprentices but when his eyes caught the two familiar faces his heart stopped. Just a little ways down the table sat a very alive Cedric Diggory having an animated conversation with an equally healthy Hermione Granger. Harry didn't know what to do or how to feel. He knew the possibility of them being alive was a very good one but the actual proof that they are is a little hard to take in.

Snape sat down next to Harry and watched the emotions flash across his eyes. He followed Harry's gaze to see Diggory and Granger talking to each other and understood Harry's fascination. Harry has told Snape more about his reality than anyone else even Dumbledore and while Snape didn't have the whole picture he understood enough to know that in his reality Harry has lost both of them and that he felt responsible for their deaths. He wanted to say something to Harry to let him know that he understands failing that or sees his pain and to reassure the younger man that it was not his fault but the chance was lost when the main doors opened to admit the incoming first years. He took one last glance at Harry before turning his attention to the newcomers.

Harry tore his gaze away from Hermione and Cedric when Rose and her year mates entered the Great Hall. He watched the familiar ceremony and clapped along with the others as each student was placed. Soon enough it was Rose's turn to try on the hat. The hat seemed to have had some trouble placing Rose and took a few minutes before reluctantly shouting out Gryffindor. Harry smiled inwardly for he knew the Sorting Hat tried to place his litter sister into Slytherin same as it tried with him. Once all the new students were sorted Dumbledore gave usual start of term notices and bid everyone to enjoy the feast. The meal passed by quickly and soon it was time to sing the school song before the students are dismissed. Harry excuse himself as soon as he could hoping to avoid everyone. He just wanted to go to his assigned quarters and think about today as well as prepare himself for the following day.

The next day started of well enough. Harry decided to have his breakfast in his quarters as oppose to dining in the Great Hall. Once breakfast was concluded he headed towards his classroom to meet up with his apprentice and to teach his first class which was the Slytherin 6th years. When he walked into his classroom he met Lawrence Bacall, a Hufflepuff who graduated a little over 5 years ago and who returned to Hogwarts to fulfill part of his Auror training requirement as an apprentice. At first Lawrence doubted that the young man before him could teach him anything but a quick duel resolved the matter. Harry liked Lawrence. He was a good man and will be a great student and companion. Harry wanted to gauge the students so he arranged for Lawrence to be at the front of the room and to pretend to be the DADA Professor while Harry lingered by the back hidden in shadows until the last of the students wandered in. Once everyone was seated Harry loudly shut the door. The students watched Harry with fascination. They were sure that he was the apprentice and they are waiting for the actual Professor to reprimand him for slamming the door. When Lawrence didn't say anything and Harry made his way to the front of the room they were very confused.

Once Harry was sure he had their attention he began. "Good morning. I'll be your Defense against the Dart Arts professor. My name is Harry and you may call me Harry or Sir. It is your preference." A few snickers followed his declaration because the students thought it was all a great joke and they refused to believe that he really is their new professor. A wise cracker from the back decided to express his disbelief that Harry was the real professor by telling him to go sit down and to allow the real professor, he meant Lawrence, to start their class. Annoyed about the boy's arrogance as well as to make a point Harry used wandless magic to create a fireball and tossed it in the boy's general direction. The boy released a cry of alarm but was unable to move so he can get out of the fireballs way. The boy closed his eyes in preparation to his doom but the fireball stopped a mere inch away from his face. It then flared bright green before vanishing with a hiss.

Harry glared at his now quiet students and conjured another fireball wandlessly before addressing them again. "Do not underestimate me or it will be your funeral." He carefully watched each of the students and he was glad to note that they are now paying attention. "Now that we have that out of the way can anyone tell me what you learned last year?"

The morning classes passed by quickly the 6th year Slytherins were replaced by 3rd year Hufflepuffs, and followed by 4th year Ravenclaws. By the time lunch came around news of Harry's fireball stunt has spread throughout the school and the rest of his afternoon classes behaved like angels. As dinner arrived the whole school was abuzz with rumors about who Harry really is since he didn't really clarify his identity when he introduced himself to his classes. His deliberate vagueness is part of his plan to remain anonymous until he has had an opportunity to talk to his family. For the mean time he decided to adopt the name Harry Phoenix and slightly alter his apprearance by cutting his hair short and into spike and by performing the oculous charm again so he didn't have to wear his glasses. Dumbledore was against the plan from the start but he abided to Harry's wishes to remain a stranger for the time being.

Life in the Potter household has been a bit tense lately. The children knew that something happened but they are not sure exactly what and their parents are keeping quiet about it. Both Lily and James are very confused about the whole Harry situation. The day after Harry escorted Jasmine back home James and Lily went up to Hogwarts and talked to Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave told them that the boy really is their son and that he is from another universe. Dumbledore also asked them to give Harry some room and some time. He assured them that when Harry is ready he will come to them. When they tried to get more information out of Dumbledore regarding Harry's current whereabouts or more details about his original reality Dumbledore couldn't tell them much since Harry hasn't told him much.

Lily and James has spent numerous hours and many a night talking about Harry and pondering what he is like. They also wondered about Harry's reticence about meeting them but they respected Dumbledore's suggestion and left him alone. It was very hard for Lily especially since all she wanted to do was take Harry into her arms and reassure herself that it really is her son and that he is alive and well. Over the past few weeks they periodically visited Hogwarts in hopes that they can catch a glimpse of Harry and to talk to Dumbledore who agreed to keep them up to date about Harry's wellbeing.

During their one of their visits to the Headmaster before the school year began both Lily and James expressed their concerns about Harry's ability to contact them during the school year since they will be at Hogwarts but Dumbledore calmed their fears by telling them that Harry is welcome to stay at Hogwarts for as long as he wants and for as long as he needs it. They have been very patient but now their patience was wearing thin. Lily was ready to cast a locating charm on Harry and confront him but James' reminders that it might drive Harry away persuaded Lily to be patient for a little longer.

It was the second day of school, the students were up and about eating their breakfast and talking with their friends before the first class of the day. Harry didn't have classes until the afternoon so he decided to change his appearance once more and slip into his mother's morning classes and observe her. He knew that today was going to be the day he approached his family and he wanted a few minutes to observe them without being conspicuous. He grew out his hair to shoulder and used a glamorie to change his height and facial features. He then donned robes bearing the Hufflepuff crest and snuck into his mother's Charms class. He watched her, greedily storing away her every smile and laughter. When that class has been concluded he once more changed his appearance and attended his father's History of Magic class as a 2nd year Ravenclaw. When the HoM class let out he headed for the potions dungeon and changed back to himself with his slightly longer hair and in Slytherin robes. He walked into the classroom to find Snape sitting in his desk reading a potion maker's journal.

"Is there anything I can do for you today or are you just going to stare at me all day like an idiot?" Snape asked of Harry never once taking his eyes off the article he was reading.

"I'm going to talk to them tonight. I just thought you'd like to know."

Snape put down his journal and looked up at Harry before he nodded. "It's about time. I was sure I would have to give you a detention before you did."

Harry smiled at Snape's attempt at levity to relieve the tension. "Well I just wanted to drop by for that. I'll be going now but Severus before I have to remind you that water is not a rare substance and to give you this packet of shampoo."

Harry was out the door before Snape's wand could clear his pockets, laughing maniacally along the way. Snape picked up the shampoo that Harry left and smiled. He's glad Harry has finally decided to meet with his parents. He is also glad that Harry has regained his sense of humor, a trait which has been noticeably absent these past few days. Snape placed the packet of shampoo in his pocket then once more picked up his magazine and read on from his last stopping point.


End file.
